Tak fines Sex, Zim fines Gaz
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Part four of The Fading Irkin in Tak. Tak and Dib get to know each other better.I just found out that the last two stories I posted was not spelled checked. Sorry about that. But to be truthful my spelling as always sucked. No Judging.Enjoy the stories


**The fist thing Tak hears is the Hart Monitor right next to her bed, in her room, the sound of Dib writing some notes. She looks at him with blurry vision as she slowly awakes from her deep sleep. The pain that had been plaguing her is gone from her body giving her a feeling a slight joy that the nightmare is over with, but she looks at her hands and sees the pale pink flesh and four fingers, and one thumb, becoming aware that this nightmare is not over. Her bottom lip stats to quiver, a lump appear in her throat, as a wet liquid drips down her face. **

"**Dib!" She yells. He rushes over to her as fast as he can. "What is this stuff that leeks from my face, and this lump in my neck?" she asked. Dib puts his hands on her knees, and tells her. **

"**Those are tears, and I don't know what that lump is called, but I know about it. You're so upset that you are experiencing a surge of emotions. The lump in your throat comes when you are sad." **

**She wipes the tears, and makes a fist, and tries to force it away. "Her eyes are completely purple so there was no way of telling that she been crying. That's one thing that works for her." Dib thinks to himself. She reaches to feels her back, with hope that the loss of her PAC was just a bad dream, but feeling nothing but a smooth back was a bit more then she could handle, and broke down again.**

**Dib reaches out and cups her chin raising her head, and whispers "You look like you need this.", and kisses her. Taks eye's closes as she loses feeling in her arms. **

**She thinks to herself. "This is wrong. I can't be doing this with a human, but I don't want it to stop." The feeling in her arms comes back again. She reaches up to push him away, but fines herself pulling him in her bed. **

**Meanwhile**

**Zim is thrown into a brick wall by Gaz. "Why do you have Dibs Cell Phone?" Zim smiles and reaches in his pocket, and hands the phone to Gaz. "Here take it. I don't need it anymore." She takes it and puts her hand around his neck and asks him as she squeezes a little bit harder. "Were is he Zim" With a smile Zim tells her. "I don't know, or care. The last time I saw that stink beast was when he broke into my base. We fought for a bit before he escaped, but not before he dropped his Cell Phone. I have been using it to take out every member of the Swollen Eye that he had on the Phone."**

**Zim lets out a loud laugh, but is stopped when Gaz squeezes a bit harder, and punching him in the gut. Green blood spurts out of Zim as he falls to his knees. **

"**I didn't hit him that hard." Gaz thinks to herself. Zim tells her. "One of the Swollen Eye scum shot me. It took me some time to heal from the bullet but infection has already set in." As Zim talked Gaz turns her back to resume looking for Dib. Zim pulls out a small Stun gun and fires it at Gaz. A sudden flash of light and pain and the world fades away to black as Gaz falls to the grown. Zim presses a button and his ship swoops in and grabs Gaz and him.**

**Zim leans over to Gaz's unconscious body, to her ear. "With you I will go on."**

**Dib lies on his back in his boxer shorts in Tak's bed. He sits up to see Tak naked staring at her X-Rays and medical charts on the wall. Dib puts on a pair of paints and takes the bed sheets and walks to Tak. Tak looks at him approaching and stares at him with a look that tells Dib that she doesn't know what to think right now. Dib puts the sheet over her and stares at his paper work on the wall. Dib keeps quite for about a minuet before he blurts out. **

"**WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST DO?" **

**Tak points her finger at Dib. "You started it! I have never heard of an Invader do anything like..like..like.. What the hell was that anyway?" **

**Dib walks to the bed, and sits on the edge. "We had Sex Tak." Dib said blushing.**

**Tak raps the sheet around her like a toga. Tak puts her hand on her hips. "Ah yes! I have heard of sex. You earthlings do it to make babies and to fornicate. I have to say it was not bad. I was wondering what you were going to do with that thing between your legs. If I change back I will study it more." Dib smiles then comments. "I wouldn't mine being your guinea pig for that." Tak blushes "Whatever! You plan on taking some of Zims DNA. It will more then likely work, but……." She looks away so Dib can't see the concern look on her face. **

**Dib gets off the bed and walks over to his notes. "Don't worry Tak. The process will work. I went over every part of your genetic make up and…" She interrupts him.**

"**I have had been keeping something from you." Dib takes a deep breath, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. **

**Meanwhile **

**The sound of an insane laughter that can only come from Zim is the first thing Gaz hears as she wakes up. She looks around her surroundings as her eyes begin to focus. It was Zim underground Lab. She can feel the cold metal on her skin, as her naked body lays strapped to a long metal table. She turns her head over to see Zim putting down a bloody surgical saw. Gaz yells out "What did you do to me Zim?" Zim turns around and points a small devise at Gaz, and pushes down on the button releasing her.**

**She sits up and screeches for any scares on her body, but fines none. She looks around and sees clothes on a chair next to her. She slides off the table and examines the clothing. It was a strange variation of Zims red and black stripe one, But being naked a second longer in front of Zim was not going to happen.**

"**Zim. As soon as I'm done getting dress you are going to die slow." She said as she gives Zim a stare that would shiver most grown men to the bone. Gaz finishes dressing up and turns her attention towards Zim. **

**He stands his grown with a long sinister grin. Like a sick joke that only he knows the punch line to. She pulls back her fist and releases a devastating punch to Zim in the face. Sending the Irken solder rolling on the floor then slamming into a metal wall. Gaz ruches over to Zim to pound some information about were her clothing is. But to her surprise Zim stands up still with the same grin on his bloodied face. **

**She stops just a few feet from Zim and takes a closer look at him. She wakes her hand in front of his face but he doses nothing but stare. Gaz leads in and takes a closer look in Zim's eyes. She walks around him and looks at his PAC on his back. **

**A red light on the middle of the PAC start flashing on and off a few times then fades away. A robotic voice speaks from the PAC. "Unit Zim is dead."**

"**What just happened?" Gaz said out loud as she pokes Zims body with her foot. "I can't believe he's dead." Then Zim's voice speaks out as if he was standing next to her.**

"**I'm not dead human."**

**Gaz turns left and right, but still sees no Zim. "Are you here Zim?" She yells. **

**Zim laughs. "Ha! My body was succumbing to the infection to quickly, so I had to make some changes, like merging my mind with yours. Your body will soon belong to ZIM." **

**To be continued. **


End file.
